Seven Deadly Fairy Tales
by mr.matthew1223
Summary: This will be a siries of one shots that have to do with the deadly sins and the Fairy tail members. (First fan fiction, hope you enjoy it)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my very first fan fiction, ever. As the summary says this is going to be a sires of one shots based of the Deadly Sins. I hope you enjoy my story and please review and tell me what you think.**

There once was a women named Juvia. She use to be gloomy and depressed from the rain she would somehow summon wherever she went. Juvia always try to experience love, she went out of her way to, often being desperate. However all rejected her for her burden that was rain. All would say "You just make everything gloomy with your damn rain." as they walk off .

However one day when her old guild, Phantom lord, attack a rival guild, Fairy tail, she met someone. A man named Grey. At first this man meant nothing to her, just a man against her guild, nothing special. However as Grey spoke to her briefly she got a look at him, she felt her urge to try and love, even if she had thought to give up in this desperate act to find love.

Juvia, tried to walk away from it, merely serenading and walking off, but that didn't work out well. Grey had an odd habit of striping, so when he called her back not letting her walk off. When Juvia saw this she fell for him right then and there, even if she was shock that he striped like it was normal.

As they fought she tried to fight off her feelings by attacking Grey with scalding waters, yet Grey was a mage of ice, an ice-make wizard. Her feeling grew then, making her have fantasies grew into her mind. Fantasies of romance and lust and this striping ice mage. Even if she tried to hide them, she quickly gave in and lost their battle.

From that day she stalked Grey. Wherever he'd be she'd be peaking somewhere in the distance. She watched him day and night. Juvia never really knew exactly why she loved Grey so much, but it just drove her to do anything to get him.

Maybe it was his body that he'd reveal when he would strip. Maybe because he tolerated her in there fight, ever calling her gloomy like others. Maybe it was that he made it stop raining once they finished their was just unclear to Juvia, but she didn't care. All Juvia wanted was her Grey-sama. She even joined Fairy tail for him, just so she could be even more close to him.

Over time in the guild Juvia got more and more desperate to get her beloved Grey-sama. She would try to get romantic rivals out of the way of Grey and spend as much time possible with him.

More time went by, Juvia only grew more desperate and went to any magic market, hoping to find some sort of love charm or potion or something. One night she found a shop. She never noticed it before, but it looked old like it was always there.

The walls were of old grey stone with green moss staining the outside. The outside only had one decoration, a sign. A wooden sign that said "Keeper of the Lost and Forgotten." The letters of the sign looked faded and were a bit difficult to read.

Juvia entered through the shop's old wooden door as it made a creaking sound when it moved. The inside was dark, the only light came from potions or odd artifacts. Juvia walked in a bit, she could feel more item scattered on the ground. This place clearly was a dark mess.

"Hello...?" Juvia called out, not seeing anyone inside the dark shop. "Juvia would like to ask for something. That is if you have it of course." she said a bit shyly.

A skull light up a bright red in front of Juvia. The light revealed an old looking man. His hair was milky white and balding,his eyes pale and white as if he were blind, and his face from the nose down was covered.

"Hello, my young child." he greeted. His voice was slow, yet still had energy and passion "I am the shop keeper. I have all that is old and forgotten." The Keeper introduced himself to Juvia. "I give out things of the past, indeed I do. So what can I get you, my young child?" he asked curiously

"Well...Um..." Juvia blushed, always being shy to tell others that she loved someone. It didn't help that it was obvious she was in love with someone.

"Come on, ya can tell this old cout about what ya want. I mean it could be anything." the keeper told the water mage "It could be something to get you richer, make you live longer, a rear magic, anything you can name I have." he claimed proudly.

"Do you have a Grey-sama?" Juvia asked still shy towards telling her feeling to a stranger. She felt stupid and embarrassed of asking that to the odd storekeeper.

"A grey what?" the Keeper was confused by what Juvia wanted.

"Oh, um, nothing, Juvia just..." Juvia's face got redder "On second thought Juvia shouldn't bother wasting your time, bye." she said turning around ready to leave.

"It's a guy ain't it?" the Keeper asked in a teasing manner.

"What, no it's... It's... Yea..." Juvia admitted "Juvia just wants Grey-sama, but he keeps on rejecting me or ignoring me. I just want him to love me like Juvia dose..."

"I see." The Keeper said as he got out a small bottle. There was a clear liquid in it, looking almost like water.

"What is that?" Juvia asked looking at the bottle curiously.

"It's what you want." The Keeper told Juvia "A good ol' love potion. That man will be lovin' ya in no time." he assured "It's colorless, tasteless, and odorless. Just slip it in your 'Grey-sama's ' drink and he'd be yours."

Juvia's eyes widened from joy "Really?!" she asked wanting to pay anything for the amazing love potion.

"Yep, just one thing I'd like to warn you about before we discuss a price." The Keeper said in a serious tone. "Once this potion is used it will be permanent." he warned "No matter what he'd be like whatever his like once drinking the potion, if you like it or not."

Juvia nodded, not really listening to The Keeper. She was just so overjoyed about the love potion "How much is it tho?" she asked curiously

"Just a mere 300J ($3)." The keeper answered

Juvia got out 500J ($5) and gave it to The Keeper and took the bottle happily walking out "Keep the change, and thank you so much for this!" she said as she nuzzled her face into the bottle a bit thinking 'You're going to make Grey-sama love me! I'm so excited!'

The Keeper sighed as she left "She better be careful with that potion..." he told himself, already knowing things would not end well.

Juvia skipped happily towards Fairy tail thinking 'With this, Juvia can finally get Grey-sama to love me!' Juvia was so happy she squeed out like an excited little girl

"Grey-sama~" Juvia chimed as she walked in the guild's doors, putting the bottle in her pocket, so no one would be asking what was inside it. She thought it could be suspicious in away.

Grey sighed, not looking at Juvia walking in as she started to walk towards him 'Maybe if I ignore her, she might stop cling on to me for a while.' Grey thought

"You know, Juvia saw Natsu outside the guild talking about how you were nothing, but a cold, shirtless freak." she told Grey, knowing that would distract him for a while.

Grey gritted his teeth, thinking of the pink haired slayer making fun of him to other guild member outside "Goddamn you pink-haired-slightly-eyed bastard!" he yelled, leaving his pants where he was sitting.

Juvia took this time to order them both drinks, so she could slip the potion in one of them. 'it's all for Grey-sama's love~' Juvia thought as she ordered.

Juvia put a few drops into Grey's mug. She looked at it unsure 'Well this is a love potion, if it works, it should work more with the more Grey-sama drinks!' she thought as Juvia happily put about a quarter of the bottle's potion in the mug.

Grey came back in soon, not seeing Natsu doing what Juvia claimed. He was annoyed, feeling like it was a waste of time and went back to sit where he was before.

Grey looked at the two drinks and raised an eyebrow "What's with the drinks?" he asked curiously

"Juvia just thought you'd be thirsty after fighting Natsu... But I guess it didn't happen..." Juvia said nervously sipping her own drink anxiously as she waited for Grey to take the spiked drink.

Grey looked at his drink a bit, then sighed "Fine, I guess I shouldn't waste your money." he said begrudgingly taking the mug of his drink, taking in the love potion.

Juvia was overjoyed that Grey to the potion, she thought it worked. Either way the thought of Grey loving her equally flowed Juvia's mind like a sea of fantasies. She felt as if her life was about to be complete knowing that Grey would for now on love her forever.

Grey fell back, on to the floor with his eyes closed. Juvia freaked out and went to him quickly "Grey-sama!" she said concerned "Are you ok? Speak to me!" Juvia panicked thinking she was tricked into buying some kind of poison.

Grey opened his eyes, like he had just awoken from a dream. "I'm sorry, I just…" he blushed at the sight of Juvia "I just realized how stupid I've been for ignoring your love for me. I've also been ignoring my own for you, Juvia-chan." Grey said like he was a different person.

Juvia was so relived the it was just something from the potion and wasn't really poison. She hugged him from both joy that Grey was ok and the potion seemingly worked. Grey would now love her as she loved him.

"I want to show you how passionate I am to you, Juvia-chan!" Grey said going in to kiss Juvia suddenly.

Juvia was at first shocked that Grey was kissing her like that. She was shocked by Grey just kissing her. Juvia just went with Grey's 'love' and feel with her lustful desires and started making out with him, not caring that they were lusting each other like this in the middle of the guild.

At first the two blissfully were satisfied with their relationship. However after a while Juvia started to feel a bit uncomfortable with Grey's 'love' to her.

One day Juvia was sewing up a little weather doll, like she did as a child, at her home. It was like a hobby for her.

Grey was watching, standing next to the Juvia, watching her make the doll. "Um, Grey-sama, can you give me bit of space, please?" she asked feeling uncomfortable by how close he was watching.

"Of course, Juvia-chan~" Grey smiled "Where should I go? I don't know where you would be ok with. I mean, I don't want be too far from my Little Rain Drop." he said sorta like he had no real mind other than his 'love' for Juvia.

"Anywhere's fine with me." Juvia said putting a fake smile. Right now was feeling a little regret about giving Grey the love potion, but still thought it was worth it. After all, she did have Grey's affections, that's all that really mattered.

"Ok." Grey said sitting at the closest chair to Juvia "So what are we going to do today?" he asked with wide and lovesick eyes gazing at Juvia's water blue hair

"Well, Juvia was planning to go to the guild and hang out with Gajeel-kun and Levy..." she told Grey, somewhat worried of how he'd act being around her with her friends.

"Oh no." Grey said smoothly as he walked up to Juvia "Why hang out with them? You don't need them. All you need is your lover, because I know all I need is my Little Rain Drop~" Grey started creasing Juvia's body in a seductive manner. Starting at her shoulders, Grey slowly slid his hands down, going towards her breasts.

"N-no!"Juvia said pushing Grey off a bit as he still tried to crease her "I-I mean it's something for old Phantom lord members... And also for people with blue hair." she said obviously lying, just wanting Grey to back off

"Well I'll just dye my hair blue so I can join you." Grey offered "Then I could be more like you, don't you think that would be so sweet, Juvia-chan? Having a blue haired couple of water and ice?"

"No I like your hair as is, Grey-sama." Juvia said slipping away from Grey with her water body "Now how about you... Clean are room? Yes, clean are room." Juvia decided "It's been a bit of a mess and I'm already late, so bye." Juvia said quickly as she walked out the door.

Juvia took a breath of relief as she walked away, glad to be free from Grey's love. She decided to just talk a walk since she had sometime she made for herself.

Grey was watching her walk away from a window, he had an irresistible urge to follow her. "Juvia-chan looks so lonely." he told himself "I should go escort her to her friends~" Grey said giving an excuse for himself to go to Juvia as he walked out the door.

Juvia was walking happily and had the thought she was free, until Grey snuck up from behind and grouped her "Hello, my Little Rain Drop~" he greeted in a happy and seductive tone.

"G-Gray-sama?! W-what are you doing here?" Juvia asked confused and a bit frightened, feeling uncomfortable of how Grey was touching her without permission.

"I came for you, Juvia-chan." he told Juvia "You looked so lonely as you walked off, I thought I could escort you." Grey explained as Juvia was fighting Grey off a bit. She didn't want to do too much, being in public.

"Well… Juvia's ok by herself" Juvia told Grey wanting him to let go and walk back to her place "You know what I've seemed to have forgotten something, I'll be right back." she said nervously slipping out of Grey's lewd touching and started walking towards the store she bought the love potion at, wanting a cure for it.

Grey walked in front of Juvia, caressing her body "Come on, can it wait a minute? I want to 'talk' with you a bit." he winked before starting to make out with Juvia.

Juvia pushed him back quickly "Not now, Grey, just go back home and just… just stay there!" she said running away from Grey, thinking that he didn't really love her as she thought he would..

"Wait, Juvia-chan, I'm sorry! Let me make it up to you!" Grey said desperately as he started running after the water mage.

Juvia found and went in the shop where the she found the potion and closed the door, panting from running from Grey.

"Oh, if it isn't the girl who got one of my love potions." The Keeper said appearing in front of Juvia, much like before "Tell me, how is your, who was it again? Grey-sama, right?" the old man asked, curious of how his potion worked.

"It's, it's…" Juvia said having a bitter taste of sorrow and disappointment in her mouth "It's not what I wanted." she told the Keeper in a sad tone "He never gives Juvia any space, when he does, Juvia soon sees Grey is stalking me. Grey keeps touching me in ways Juvia doesn't like all the time, always trying to sneak kisses, or something." Juvia started to cry a bit realizing she hadn't really had the Grey's love that she asked for. "He just isn't the Grey-sama I use to love…"

"Seemed to me you lusted him, not loved him." The Keeper told Juvia "Only when you've lost something you start to actually love what it use to be before you got your way."

"Well, is their at least a way to cure him, so he'd be the old Grey-sama?" she asked looking at The Keeper with tear-leaking eyes

"No." The Keeper answered grimly "When taking the potion, the other will love another the way they love them, rather it be the way you like it or not. However I did warn you that it was permanent. There is no cure for this man's undying lust for you. Nothing to hold it back. Nothing to block it. Nothing to stop it." he told Juvia looking at her with his blank, milky white eyes.

"But isn't there a way to change his love for me? Like if I got another potion and gave it to him?" she asked desperate for the old Grey she knew and loved.

"Nope, it'd be like drinking water." The Keeper said as there was knocking at the door. "Juvia-chan?" Grey asked though the door.

"Well, have fun with your man. May you go far with your lust." The Keeper said fading into the darkness.

"W-wait! -man!" Juvia said reaching out for the darkness The Keeper vanished in, feeling desperate and heartbroken from her mistake.

Grey opened the door and say Juvia, going down to Juvia and hugged her tightly. He looked over at her face, seeing Juvia crying "Don't worry, Juvia-chan, just remember you still have Grey's love~" he told Juvia as she cried even more after hearing that.

Juvia had been driven desperate by lust and had been punished with irony. She got to taste her own medicine for the rest of her live, forever trapped by the love she had for Grey, Grey's lust for her, and Juvia's now broken heart. Broken from learning she ruined any chances for Grey's true love.

**Thank you for reading! I would love some constructive criticism from you guys!****For any who are going to follow this story, I will say now I have no schedule for updating this story. So don't be too surprised if I don't update 'regularly' **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm here to give another wonderful one shot of Fairy tail's little sinners! Today we go over gluttony, the sin of being overinguleged. And the best person for that is no other then Cana! I made it in first person since I thought it would be better to know what she was thinking in the envents you about to see and it sparked my creativity a lot! Anyway, enuf of my ramblings! Hope you enjoy and give me some constructive critisum.**

Anyway, I was just going to go into the guild to tell Mira about my pregnancy. I'd rather have Mira tell people like it was a rumor then have a bunch of people horde around me all at once. That would probably be to much stress on me, I think.

When I got to the guild, I sat at the bar like I normally do. Mira just walked up to me, almost like it was a retinue. The white haired mage had her usual smile on her face, hardly a care in the world.

"So what should I get for you today, Cana?" Mira asked "You want your usual? We got a new shipment of beer this morning. We can easily give you a nice big keg of your favorite beer."

I was so tempted to say 'sure' at the offer. Mira was always the business person when being a waitress. Always trying to get people to buy their favorite drink of meal as big as possible for more money. In that case I probably was one of the biggest cash cows for the guild.

"Um, sorry, as great as that sounds... I can't really have alcohol right now." I said now thinking of how I could of just gotten the keg of beer by now. Although now Mira's going to ask why and then she's not going to sell a drop of lquire to me for almost a year.

Mira at first, thought it was just a joke or something. I mean it wasn't often I took down an offer for alcohol. The stuff might as well be my blood at times.

"Let me guess, Maco and Wakaba made a bet with you about not drinking?" Mira guessed thinking it was just something as silly as that.

"No, not a bet. If so then you would see Wakaba trying to stop smoking." I snickered imagining seeing Wakaba's life would suck. In the funny ways that is, not the sick twisted 'haha, pain' way.

"Ok, then is it a deal for your dad?" Mira asked like we just started a game of 20 Questions.

"Mira, do you see the whole town if the Gildarts shift?" I answered her question with a question.

"I didn't know if he just went to his house in secret so there wouldn't be too much attention on him." Mira shrugged thinking that was a thing my dad did time to time.

"Well it has nothing to do with my dad." I told Mira, wanting to move on from the subject.

Mira took awhile to think of another possibility of why I couldn't drink. I just sighed, not wanting to deal with this shit any more. "I'm pregnant." I said bluntly to the waitress. "I can't drink for the babies health."

Mira's eyes just seemed to widen with joy when she heard I was pregnant. I thought she'd be considered about the fact that I was pregnant. Then again Mira was like the Fairy tail matchmaker, so she was probably just curious who the man was that screwed me.

"Congratulations!" Mira said with a burst of excitement. It got some people to look at us, and just made things feel awkward. Mira waited till people stopped looking and made her voice more hushed, for the sake of my privacy. "Who's the lucky man?" she winked eager to know.

I just sorta shrugged "I don't know. I think I was drunk a week or so ago, wasn't thinking, and all that. I think it was, like Freed, Bixlow, or maybe even one of the Trimen for all I know. I'll tell you when the kid's born. I could probably tell by the hair or something." I told Mira. When ever that night was, it was a pitch black pit. Barley remember a ting from it other then an ungodly hangover.

Mira looked a bit disappointed that she didn't know who the dad was. She'd have to wait nine whole months. Personally I'd rather wait for nine months for something then deal with something like pregnancy for nine months.

Mira pouted a bit not liking I didn't know who the dad was before changing the subject "So are you just going to quite cold turkey?" she asked curiously

"Yep, not a single drop for nine months. So save those kegs of beer and barrels of wine, 'cos they're going to be mine in nine months." I said deterrently. I mean what really could go wrong? First few days would suck, but I'd move on and be completely fine with a health kid.

"What about withdraw?" Mira asked. She seemed like that was going to be the worse thing about this whole thing.

"I'd be fine." I assured the worried Mira "It's only going to be, like what? A few days is all I need and I'll be fine."

"What about all the alcohol you have at home?" Mira asked. I didn't think about that till now, but I got a quick idea for what to do with it.

"Simple, I just sell it to the guild. I'd be rich with selling every bottle and keg I have to the guild. It would be perfect for my child. Have the assurance stuff down and all that. So expect lots of booze with me tomorrow morning." I said getting up and on my way to go home.

I think Mira said something as I left the bar, but I didn't intestine. I had cellars of alcohol to package up.

Later I was in one of my cellars moving kegs to some creates I bought on the way home. I had a cellar for different kind of alcohol. I was starting with beer. Nice and simple. I know the guild just loves beer, so it would get the most money. That and it has the less amount of alcohol then most drinks. So if I just lose control...

I slapped myself for even thinking about drinking. I know I just quite and surrounded by the stuff here, but really. I didn't think I'd be that tempted to drink all ready.

Then I got an idea for something to get me think of something else then the booze around me. My up coming kid. I started to talked to it. At the time I called it an it, just 'cos I didn't know if it was a boy or a girl.

"Hm, what should you be named? Let's see..." I started thinking of some names. I started to list them out loud as I moved kegs of beer.

"Let's start with guy names; Bacardi, Barton, Coric, Gilbey, Gordon, Jake, Myer, Skyy..." I quickly realized that most of those were names of liquor brands. Just naming the brands made my throat dry and thrust for some drinks.

"Ok, let's go for girl names." I deiced since guy names just made me think more about alcohol. "Merry, Albertia, Reyka, Tia-Maria..." I stopped again noticing that I was going with brand names again.

I took a deep breath "You know what, I think we should take a break, eh baby?" I said looking down at my stomach. "I just need sometime to not think about... the bad stuff." I said trying to avoid the word alcohol.

I climbed out of the cellar and walked to my room. Soon after I just fell on my bed, just looking up at the ceiling. Just me doing nothing, trying to clear my mind from the 'bad stuff' as I was going to call it now.

After awhile of just trying to clear my mind, I felt a headache developing. It felt like my brain was trying to grow out of my skull soon after it started. God, it was annoying the hell out of me.

After a long three minutes I came to the conclusion that this was going to last awhile. It probably was one of the effects of withdrawal or something like that. So I tried to get some sleep. It would be like a cold, you just sleep for a long time everything is as good as new.

However I learned that sleeping with a headache isn't that easy. It just kept me awake no matter what. I got up from my bed and looked down at my belly to talk to the baby. "I bet your nice and happy, just in my wome. Just wait till ya get to the hell we call live. Oh and if your a girl, that' would just be more fun for you. You can be just like your mommy. Pregnant and in withdraw." I told the kid. It was a good way for me to complain about things. Especially when it can't talk back yet.

At time being I was like an insomniac, it was so boring! I never realized how long people slept until now, it felt like days in one night. I was thinking of packing up some more kegs of beer, but I think I would be too tempted to drink it all. Maybe I'll just asked Maco and Wakaba to do it for me.

For the rest of the night it was just a struggle to go back to sleep. Although stupid headache would give at all. The only way I feel asleep was from exhaustion and after my fourth wind. Even when I finally did mange to go to sleep, it only lased about four, maybe five hours, I wasn't sure.

When I woke up I felt horrible. My eyes felt like they were bloodshot. My hair felt like someone just put a barrel of grease on my head. I could taste the stench of my morning breath. The worst thing was that my body didn't feel like it wanted to move. It felt like being half asleep.

When my body finally decided to work with me I slowly walked to the bathroom so I could at lest not feel like a mess. I first look at myself in the mirror, let's just say I looked like what I felt like. Not only that, but I also got pale to boot. Now everyone will think I'm sick or something.

I took a shower, refreshed myself and all the wonderful stuff. Though the only thing it really fixed was how my hair felt.

After I refreshed myself I was thinking of way for self-therapy-recovery. I looked around for an empty bottle I had and filled it with only water. No beer, wine, vodka, nothing, but water. I would drink it every time I felt like I wanted the 'bad stuff'.

I also wasn't going to go to the guild often. There's just too much temptation for me to drink there, so only few visits. Like I'd go for a mission or hang out with some friends every now and then, just not as often.

Living in someone else's house might also be a good idea. Maybe Lucy's since she doesn't dink and her house might as well be open for anyone who wants it.

I went on my why to the guild to talk a little bit of my plan to Mira, since she already knew of my up-coming kid. I wonder if she has told anyway about my pregnancy, or is she still trying to guess the father? Ether way I wouldn't be too surprised if someone walks up and talks about me or any rumors popping up.

As I was walking towards the guild I noticed I drank a lot of water. I know I drank a lot of alcohol, but damn. The bottle was completely empty and I wasn't even half way to the guild! Maybe his is just because of the withdrawal or something. Yea, just withdrawal, it'll be better in like a week or something.

When I got the guild, I noticed my hands started shaking on uncontrollably. Almost like I was extremely nervous or something or like I was an old lady. I tried to hide it by putting my shaking hands into my pockets. It looked awkward, but no one say my hands.

The first thing I did when I got to the bar was just face-plant on to the bar and make a big sigh. I just felt worse then when I woke up. God I needed a drink so badly.

Mira walked over to me, same as yesterday. She had that careless smile, just happy to be alive look, it made me feel sicker and oddly jealous. I just hated it for some reason.

"So how's quieting alcohol?" Mira asked so casually, it was like this was a game to her. It was like she still thought it just was a bet with me, Maco, and Wakaba.

"Don't be a smart ass like that and give me some wine or something." I said not caring for the baby right now... I mean, the kid should get a good taste of alcohol, it'll take a few times for it to get use to the taste, but I just know it'll like it.

Mira at lest didn't say anything back to me and got me my order. She placed a small glass of wine in front of me. She didn't look like she's stop me so I went right for the glass.

I chugged it all down in one huge sip, however I was surprised. It wasn't the good kind of surprise ether. Mira had tricked me! This wasn't wine at all! "The hell is this? I asked for wine not a rip off of wine!" I said so infuriated at Mira for doing something like this. I mean who teases someone like that? Really?

"It's called grape juice. It's like wine, but no alcohol. It's a perfect substitute for wine, also your probably getting some vitamins out of it." Mira said smiling

"It's not the same." I told Mira as I held the glass with my shack y hand. For a moment it was like I had no control what so ever. I tossed the glass behind me, I could hear it shatter once it feel. "Give me some real wine! And not that grape juice crap you just gave me. I want some real wine, with some real alcohol in it!" I practically yelled out. I could feel the guild look at me and Mira, but I didn't care. I had a thrust for some booze, and I was determined to get it.

Mira tried to calm me down quietly, trying to not get any more attention one the two. "Why don't I just walk you back home and you can just get some sleep. Your probably just cranky from withdrawal." Mira said still trying to keep that happy smile on her face to show things were 'ok', when it obviously wasn't.

"You don't think I've tried sleep? I tried all night, but I got a spiting headache that is pissing me off too much, I can't sleep with it! All I want, Mira, is one drink. One and only. Nothing big, just a small shot-glass of like wine or beer or something. Please, Mira!" I went from anger to begging in a matter of seconds. If I could see myself I'd be embarrassed, but I was desperate. I knew it was wrong for me to, but I just had to have at lest a small shot, just for the day. I had to do it in the guild, since as far as I knew not much knew I was pregnant, so it would be 'normal'. If I did it at home, I'd feel even more guilt for drinking.

"No." Mira said in a firm and calm tone. "You said it was bad for you to drink when your pregnant, so I am not going to let you ruin your kid for the sake of your habit." she was talking to me as if she were like my mom rather then friend for a second.

"Yea, but I was being a bit harsh on myself. I mean look at me, I'm in withdrawal. Why not progressively lower the amount I can have. It would be more natural and stuff." I tried to argue. All I could think of was getting a little shot of alcohol.

"No, means no, Cana." Mira told me "Now I think you should leave the bar. Go home and get a little rest." she told me going back to her smile. The only difference was it was softer and smaller.

It took me a bit to resist myself to argue for a drink, but I managed to turn away. I still felt grumpy so when I left I just let out a brief "Fine..."

I walked home as Mira advised. My hands still shacking. Still looked pale as a ghost. Still had a headache spiting my skull like wood. To top it all off now I felt like crap, both physically and emotionally.

I went back to my bed, like when I did last night, and tried to go get some sleep. Obviously I couldn't sleep thanks to this damn withdrawal. Only day two of quieting alcohol and I already felt like I want to be dead.

I spent the rest of the day mainly in my room. I didn't want to leave it since I think I would go straight to one of the cellars and just go crazy with all the booze in there.

I restarted my drinking water method. It only took like ten minutes to finish a bottle. Sometimes elven minutes if I tried to control myself. Refilling a bottle was the only thing I did out side my room other then use the bathroom... At lest I was hydrated, so that was a pulse.

Between drinking water and refilling I played with my cards. That's a good thing about card magic, it can also be used for fun. Well in this case just pass time, but I just called it fun for the time being. Everything else would just make me think of... the bad stuff (trying no to use that word again).

I did this cycle over and over all day. Play some cards, take some shots of water, play, take shots, and refill. I stopped this cycle around sunset, I was hungry. So naturally I went down to the kitchen.

When I was down there I tried to ignore the doors to my cellars, only look at the kitchen. I almost looked at my little dinning room, thinking it was ok to eat. I mean it is it's purpose and all. However I remembered I had a little desk next to the table.

The desk had some of my favorite drinks on there. I mostly liked wine for meals like dinner, 'cos it's like a fancier drink, so it had a lot of it on the desk.

When I passed the desk my hands shook more, as if they sensed the 'bad stuff' and wanted to just garb it all. However, I used my willpower to look away from it, only looking at the kitchen. I grabbed some leftover ham, an apple, refiled bottle of water, and walked back to my room.

I ate my little dinner and went back to my simple cycle. Everything was ok. I still felt terrible, but I wasn't killing the baby with the 'bad stuff'.

After a few hours of doing my cycle I deiced I should try to sleep again. I had trouble going to sleep, but it was a bit easier then last time. It was at lest dark out so I didn't have light shining at me. I think the dark helped me sleep, I didn't feel like I had as much trouble then last time. I still had the never ending headache, but I felt myself going unconscious faster.

It felt so nice to go to sleep after this crappy day. I didn't feel the headache, my hands didn't feel like vibrators, no anything, I was in a blissful sleep. However that sleep didn't last forever.

When I woke up I was somewhere darker then my room. Clearly I wasn't in my bed anymore. I felt a draft coming behind me, like a door was open. My cheeks were warm, like they were blushing. I looked around, I saw a little beam of moonlight that seemed to be coming behind me. I followed the faint light to see where it led. It showed a barrel. My eyes widened in shock.

I was in one of the cellars!

I was speechless about this. Although the bad news wasn't over yet. I looked over to my side and saw a bottle, and it wasn't my water bottle. It looked like it came from my desk.

I turned it upside down to see how much a drank from it in my sleep. Not one drop feel out. "Shit!" was the only word that could come out my mouth when I saw that I drank the whole thing in my sleep. And that was only what I knew I drank, I have no idea how much else I drank from the barrels.

I felt so guilty. I had to get rid of as much of the alcohol out as I could. I went to the bathroom as fast as I could. I didn't have the best balance, so I know I drank a little more then a bottle.

I put myself in front of the toilet. I had to get rid of this alcohol and there was only one way to do it. I had to purge it out of me. So over the night I spent about half an hour forcing myself to puck out as much as I could to get the booze out of my system.

After I was done I just leaned back onto the wall and cried from shame. I placed my hand on my stomach. I just hoped that this episode didn't kill it... Or even worse, make it disabled. God if it turned out to be disabled it's live would be just a living hell and it would be all my fault...

This morning was like yesterday's only a lot worse. Not only was I pregnant while going over withdrawal, but now I also had a hangover.

Once I felt like moving, I took a shower and left my home to go to the guild. I wasn't going to go back to my house tho. I clearly should not go there until I have given birth, 'cos I just can't trust myself being there anymore.

When I got into Fairy tail I had a talk with Mira about my episode and how I wasn't going to live in my house anymore. "Then why not live with me, Elfman, and Lisanna?" Mira offered "None of use drink and I'd gladly will put an eye on you so you don't lose it again."

Now that was an offer I couldn't refuse! I basically took the offer immediately, now I didn't feel like I was going to have another episode any time soon. Mira was like assurance, only for free and less taxes.

After that things where pretty good for me. No major episodes and though withdrawal. Hell I hardly saw any alcohol at Mira's house. Well for a long time that is.

I was about eight months pregnant, by now it was obvious and everyone knew. It was Lisanna's 19th birthday, everyone was happy celebrating the Strutss girl, it was all peachy.

I was going to the bathroom and I saw a bottle. Now at first I thought it was just some glass bottle, whatever, but as I passed it I got a wif of it. The bottle had the smell of alcohol, and it was a strong sent to.

Now I hadn't been alone with alcohol before. Mira was always with me when others were drinking so I never had to worry about losing it. However it was just me and the bottle. I stood there for like a minute just fighting myself about taking it, I've been doing so well.

I grabbed the bottle and took it with me to the bathroom. I sat on the toilet and opened the bottle "I don't know the asshole who brought this, but..." I took a sip of the drink, I think it was a type of rum "... I've been needing a drink for quite sometime." I had lost my battle against the bottle.

Drinking it was both bitter and sweet. It felt amazing drinking again after months of nothing. I mean it was just refreshing having some booze flow down my throat again. Although I knew I'd feel terrible later, I keep drinking the bottle. I drank it till it was empty.

Now after drinking that I just felt trursty for some more. I could drink whole kegs like I use to if I could get one. Wait, I could! But I would have to sneak out of here... Meh, I'm probably not drunk enuf to lose my balance.

I slowly walked out of the bathroom. I walked slowly and quietly, placing the bottle back where I found it, as if I never touched it, and sneaked out of the house. Once I left I had a devious grin on my face, I will once again have drink like I never have before. I was going to this after the kid was born, but why should I be so selfish? The kid can have fun to can't it?

I went into my lovely old home. I had seen it since my last episode, but it felt somewhat appropriate that I have another episode here.

Quickly I went down to one of my cellars. I started with beer since it had the less alcohol so there wouldn't be too much damage to the kid.

First thing I did down there was open a keg, like a kid would open a Christmas present, and started drinking. I drank and drank, it was like I was made to drink. It was like I was trying to break my record of how much I could drink. Guess that happens when you want to make up eight months of being clean.

By my fifth keg I could feel that I was wasted, yet I had the urge to drink more. At this point I didn't even remember why I started drinking all this or why I didn't. Hell, I was probably so drunk, I could even remember my name.

I keep drinking and drinking until everything went black. I passed out.

When I woke up I and found myself in the guild's clinic. Now why was I here? I just passed out that happens when your drinking. Was there some sort of thing with being pregnant and drinking a lot. Or did it have to do with the kid?

Soon Mira came in, I'm guessing she came to check on me. She was so happy to see me awake, it was only for the night. Mira just hugged me from joy, obviously I was so confused. "Um, hey Mira, nice to see you to... Why am I in the clinic, I just passed out." I wasn't going to bother defending myself since she probability was the one who put me here.

"Well you see, Cana it's two things." Mira said like she knew whatever it was I wasn't going to be happy about it. "First, about you... Cana, you got alcohol poisoning from your little binge on Lisanna's birthday. That lead you to have a coma, which I see you woke up from." Mira said having a sad smile when she talked about me waking up "Although, they think you'll have some kidney problems, so don't be surprised if you need a transplant soon." she told me before her sad smile went away. "Then there is your kid..." This was something I wanted to listen to very closely. This was going to be about my future kid. "Well the good news is it's not dead. The bad news is it's going to have some disabilities, like growing and lack muscle mass, etc. Also the doctors think it'll have the same drinking problem as you once it's born." Mira finished.

I was surprised about what Mira said. It could have a drinking problem like me? God, I was so stupid and careless! I just made my kid's life a living hell... Well no, Mira said that it's likely to happen, but that doesn't mean it will. For all I know it can just be nothing, just a few disabilities that's all. Besides I still have all that alcohol to sell, so I could pay the bills for it.

"Well, thanks for getting me here tho." I thanked Mira thinking it was best to change subject.

"Actually it was Lisanna who noticed you were gone first and Natsu was the one that found you, so you should thank them, not me." Mira said modestly.

"I see." I nodded "So when can I get out of here? Being in the clinic so boring." I complained like a child would.

"Well the doctor would have to see you first, do check ups and stuff, I don't know. You might have to stay tho since you are really late in pregnancy."

"But, Mira I'm eight months pregnant, I've got a few weeks till they really have to worry about the kid." I said think the coma was probably a day or two

"You were out for about two weeks, I think they'll expect an early delivery. That and who knows with your binge and how it effected the due date." Mira told me. I couldn't really disagree to that so I just shrugged and agreed.

Well the docs did tell me to stay in the clinic till the delivery. Let's just say that week and a halve was the most boring time of my life. Mostly just sitting in bed and resting. Me and the kid weren't happy about that (I could tell with it kicking every five minutes).

When I finally got into labor it was about 4:30 in the morning. I don't want to go into detail about giving birth, but I'll just say the basics. It hurts like hell! It's like trying to get a bowling ball out of you! Being in the very center of Hell with the Devil burning my soul would feel better then this!

Anyway, after the worst period a women knows, called giving birth, a nurse gave me my child. It was a girl, she had dark blonde hair and brown eyes. I named her Sasha, since she sorta looked like one to me. I think it was Habbiki who was the father. Just as long as it doesn't become a follower of that perfume guy, she will stay my child.

After a few days in the clinic I could bring Sasha home. When I got home I opened the door widely with my baby girl in hand "All right, Sasha, this is your new home. Now here is something you need to know. Anything in those glass bottles or in the big barrels are only for mommy." she said walking in.

I walked over to the table in the dinning room and put the Sasha on the table. I looked at a bottle of wine and slowly took it. "So I can actually drink and not worry that your going to die or your body suck." I talked to the baby before shrugging and getting up. I got a wine glass for myself and poured some of the drink in. "This is for you, my baby Sasha." I rose my glass like I was doing some toast before drinking.

The first few weeks were great... if you ignore all the sleepless nights and hours of endless crying and frustration. It all was nice and simple, I could drink again freely, Sasha was a good little baby girl, it was just perfect. Right now I could understand why my dad always gave me his over-the-top like love.

One day I was taking care of Sasha, just like any other day. Although I think I had a bit too much, 'cos I felt tipsy and a little loopy.

I heard the baby crying in her room. I walked to her little nursery I made next to my room. I didn't have the best balance when I went to Sasha, so I probably was drunk.

"Eh, what is it this time, Sasha?" I could smell the alcohol from my breath as I spoke. I sniffed her oddly "Well you don't smell stinky, so you don't need your dwaper changed." I looked around wondering what it could be before I got it "Oh, you must be hungry!" Looking around I didn't see the milk bottle. "Hmm, sorry Sasha, mommy has to find she milk for you." I said stumbling away to find the milk.

The place I looked for the milk was my handbag. I found three bottles in it, but the letters seemed jumbled up. I didn't think I was that drunk. They all looked sorta the same to me. I choose the smallest one.

When I went back to the little Sasha I opened the bottle to give her some milk... Or think it was milk. Whatever it was Sasha seemed to be liking it a lot, so it couldn't be the alcohol. Stuff like beer tastes like crap when you first drink it.

But what if she does have a drinking problem because of my binges? What if she does like it more then her milk, 'cos it's 'natural' for her?

No, I'm just being silly, those are all what ifs. They are just me being paranoid. "Hey, Sasha, is mommy being paranoid? Yesh she is, yesh she is." I told the baby, even if she couldn't understand me yet.

I noticed Sasha had finished the bottle "There, are you happy now?" I asked seeing her cheeks started to glow pink. "Aw, it must be happy." I cooed at my adorable baby girl.

I left her nursery so that she could take a little nap. For me, I was going to get another drink since I was feeling a bit thirsty. So I just walked to the kitchen to get a mug and started to go to one of my cellars. I was sorta in the mood for rum, so I think I'll go to that cellar.

Just before I could open the door to the cellar I heard the baby crying again. She probably needed to be burped or something like that. Although there was something odd to her crying, she had little hiccups in the middle of her crying.

Now I thought she just had a case of the hiccups, it looked adorable tho. I picked up Sasha like I was going to burp her, but instead of patting her back I was rocking her wondering what could cure these hiccups.

Wait, I know a way to cure hiccups! It's that glass of water thing, that usually works for me. I staggered over to my handbag again, knowing I had a bottle of water somewhere in there. Picking the first bottle I got I moved back to Sasha.

"Ok, Sasha, calm down and drink up~" I said opening the bottle and letting her dink it. As she drank it, she acted oddly, Sasha looked like she was rejecting the water or something. She was acting like it was poison or something. I pulled the bottle away "Oh come on Sasha, it'll make those nasty hiccups go away." my baby just cried louder and got redder. I think someone was just having a cranky little tantrum. I keep making her drink till she had the whole bottle, just to make sure. By then it looked at if Sasha was cured of her hiccups and was off to sleep. She still looked reddish pink, but I think that's just from her tantrum.

I was feeling tired myself, so I staggered on over to a rocking chair and sat there, Sasha in arms. Slowly I faded to a sleep of my own and together we took a nap.

When I woke up I was starting to sober up. I could smell the stench of alcohol in the room, but I guess that was just me, so it was ok. Sasha was still sleeping quietly. Her breathing was nice and slow, just so peaceful.

I walked over to her crib so I could put Sasha there so she can continue her nap. She was quite the whole time, which for a baby that's rear, so I was just happy.

After putting Sasha in the crib I walked out of the nursery. I did some cleaning I had to do around the house, nothing much. Although though out the day I didn't her my baby crying. At first it was nice, but after awhile it just go me concerned. I mean, babies are suppose to cry for basically anything.

I went back to her nursery to check on the baby. Right away I could smell the alcohol again. I don't think I was the source if it tho. Quickly I went to check the bottles I gave Sasha earlier, that's where the smell was coming from. My jaw just dropped and my eyes widened in shock.

I couldn't believe what I did. I mean I know I was a bit drunk, but really, this can't be true. I had to go up to Sasha and smell what little breath she was breathing. It did have the smell for alcohol...

I practically panicked from the fact I sorta just poisoned my daughter. As fast as I could I tried to look in my hand bag for any cards that could do a healing spell of any kind. In the middle of my frantic search for a healing spell, I think Sasha stopped breathing, since she was hardly moving, if at all.

I dropped the cards since they weren't going to do anything at this point. I locked my hands and started pressing into my babies chest, doing CPR. I did it for awhile, but nothing. She didn't look like breathing, she wasn't moving, I think she was dead. I just killed my baby Sasha.

I thought I would be a doubtful mother, thinking she was alive, I could get her help, and everything would be fine. But I guess I wasn't. I slowly went to the corner of the nursery and just sulking there, to sad to cry about my babies death.

Later I slowly walked out of the nursery and went to the caller. I was going to drink of this grim day, so maybe I'll forget about it. Hell, at the very lest I'd be drunk so I'd probably be in bliss there.

I was in the caller of some of my strongest stuff. This kind of booze was like, mostly just pure alcohol, I only drank out of this caller during special events. This may of not be 'special', but I'd call killing by baby some kind of event, a terrible one tho.

Right away I opened up one of the kegs and started chugging it down. As I drank it I felt more and more guilty. I'm drinking the stuff that killed my daughter, I'm such a bitch of a mother!

After the first keg, I was so drunk. Not as drunk as my first episode in pregnancy, but still pretty drunk. "You know what alcohol?" I started talking to the keg "Your nothin', buta liquid bastard, but you already know that, don't ya?" I told it "You know, at first ya where a nice thing Macao and Wakaba showed me, a little treat. Ya became my blood for awhile. But then Ithink you made me screw one of those trimen asses and got me pregnant. After that you just have been taking and drowning. You drowned my responsibility. You drowned my control. You drowned my logic. Now, you drowned my baby Sasha." I said in a mix of rage and sorrow. "I guess the only thing you want now is me... I've got no where to really go. Sure there's the guild, but they can only do so much, they don't know what it's like to kill their own child. If I keep my live would just suck. So you know what, alcohol? You can drown me tonight, I don't care! At lest I'd in bliss when I die. I might also see Sasha again..." That was the last thing I said to the keg.

After that little speech I had I just drank all that I could. I keep drinking and drinking, keg after keg. Soon I blacked out. Passed out once again. Although this time I don't think anyone found me in time, because I never woke up. I guess I died or something. If so, at lest that means I could be with my baby Sasha again.

**Such a happy end right XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please give me constructive crtisum!**


End file.
